Forum:Sujestas (Patric)
Alo, Patric! Me ia crea esta "tema" afin tu pote ajunta tu sujestes nova. Jorj *Grasias! Ma "sujestas", no ?... **Pardona. Me fa multe eras. Esta veni con la senesa! Jorj **Es ce "senesa" es un anagrama de "nesesa" (me no ia trova el en la disionario...) **La parola intendeda es "senese". Simon **Como me ia dise: Me fa multe eras. Jorj *No plu ce me... Patric *Cuando on dise "me crea", on pensa prima a un verbo/ata... Si on dise "Me vide el crea", esta es simil... Ma si on dise "Los vide nos crea", on pote pensa o a un posesiva : la crea de nos, o a un ata : ce nos crea... E "Los vide ce nos crea" pote sinifia ance "Los vide esta ce nos crea" (la creada)... Cisa nos pote solve esta "ambiguia" par usa "la" e "lo" : "nos" es pronom de persones e posesiva (pronom e ajetivo), donce on ta debe pote dise "la nos crea" o " la crea nos" sin "de" ("la crea de nos" pote an es ambigua, sinifiante ce nos es creada... car "de" tal como en linguas romanica ave diferente sinifias...), donce on ta dise "Los vide nos crea(nte)" / "los vide la nos crea" / "Los vide lo(esta/acel/la cosa) ce nos crea"... Patric **Me ia sujesta "los vide la nos crea" ante du o tre mensas, e on no ia gusta... Simon **"nos crea" sinifia "we create" e "our creating/creation" (la ata). "nos creada" sinifia "our created thing/creature/creation" (la cosa). la nonfasila es simple ce la parola "creation" ave du sinifias. no es ambiguia. Jorj *La ambiguia no es teorica e si pratica: "me crea" = I create / My creating... Me comprende bon ce la sinifia es la mesma, ma no es pratica no diferi la du formas como en tota otra linguas (ce me conose). La problem es ce en elefen la similia es duple: similia de pronom/ajetivo (me) + similia de verbo/sustantiva (crea)... Per evita lo, on ta nesesa ave posesiva, car en elefen nos ave verbos ce es ance sustantivas, e ajetivos ce es ance averbos (determinantes), ma nos no ave sustantivas (pronomes) ce es ance ajetivos/averbos... Posesivas es ajetivos o pronomes e jeneral la formas difere : my/mine, mon/le mien, mi/(el) mío, tu/(el)tuyo, mia/la mia, ma/ma hini... Sola en portugês es igual : (o) meu / (o) meu... Ma la difere xef es esta entre la pronom personal (I/me) e la posesiva (my/mine), e esta esiste en tota linguas (?)... Per esta razona me ia sujesta ce ance en elefen on ta ave los : ** Person...Posesiva ** Me.........Mi ** Tu.........Ti ** El..........Li ** Nos........Ni ** Vos........Vi ** Los........Li *Me sabe ce esta es un grande paso, sola no sabe si un paso a ante o a retro... Patric **Es un idea vea. La forma orijinal de lfn ia ave esta formas de posesa: ma, ta, sa, nosa, vosa. Ma nos trova ce los no ia es nesesada. Jorj *Nova, la "a" per ajetivo !... **multe pardonas, ma no. esta ideas ia es discuteda multe veses en la pasada e ia es rejetada como nonesesada. de nova: pardona! Jorj *Esta no ia es un sujesta. Me ia asentua ce a un nova ves on trova un forma ajetival ce fini par "a"... Patric *Per ce es en la linguas cosas nonnesesada ? Es ce los es vera nonnesesada ? "Tu ave no pen ? (Esta) no importa. Me ta presta mi (mea?) a tu" en loca de "Me presta la de me a tu"... Car me suposa ce on no pote dise "Me ta presta me a tu"... **la forma coreta es "me ta presta el de me a tu". me pensa, an tal, ce nos pote aseta "la me", etc (me ta presta la me a tu). Jorj *Strana, la sola lingua ce me conose ce ave "me" como sujeto es la bresonica "me/te/eñ/hi/ni/c'hwi/i o inti", en la otras sempre difere de la complemento : en:I, fr:je, es:yo, po:eu, it:io, de:ich, ne:ik, ru:ya... Tal ce me imajina un tal sistem ance per elefen : **Sujeto : Io, Tu, El, Ela, (E)lo, On, Nos, Vos e Los ; **Complemento : Me, Te, Le, La, Lo, Se, Nos, Vos e Los ; **Posesiva : Mi, Ti, Li, Si, Ni, Vi e Li... (Me teme ce me "Parolas mancada" va opera plu como la laboreria de Dr Jeckyll...) Patric] *En la forma de lfn ce me ia presenta a la interede per la prima ves ia es: **io, tu, el, nos, vos, los **me, te, le, nos, vos, los **ma, ta, sa, nosa, vosa, sa *ma la responde inondante ia es "nos no nesesa los" e "si on vole multe pronomes, on pote aprende interlingua!" me ia introdui esta multe pronomes car me ia pensa ce no un ta gusta me idea orijinal (multe anios ante me pone los a la interede) de usa sola me, te, le, nos, vos, e los! :-) Jorj **si tu es curios per ce me reteni "me, tu, el" en loca de "me, te, le": me crede ce me/tu/el es plu distinguable ce me/te/le. me ia pensa de lias telefonal mal! Jorj *Tu pensa ce la pronomes de person plural ia nesesa ave la s final ? Es ce no ta es plu interesante ave un vocal per cada person repeteda a la plural: Mi/tu/el > Ni/vu/le ? + la = article e lo = la cosa... Patric **"Mi" e "ni" sona tro simil en un mal lia de telefon... an si esperanto usa esata esta parolas. En ido, on ia cambia "mi" a "me" per esta razona. Simon *Esta sinifia ce a plural ne esiste esta problem (nos/vos/los) ? Cisa la ideal ta es un vocal diferente a cada person, ma sola es cinco, donce cisa alga como : Me / tu / el / on / ni / vu / ol (o le)? Esta sujestas no punta cambia la lingua, los es sola "tiradutas" Patric **M e N es apena distinguable en un ambiente ruidos, donce "mi" e "ni" sona multe simil. Ance "mos" e "nos" ta es mal elejes. Ma M, V, e L ave sonas sufisinte diferente. Si on ta desira un sistem de sinco vocales, on ta fusa "tu" e "vos", me suposa. Simon *Me / vu / al / ni / vu / ol ?... *Me trova la eleje prima de elefen interesante: **io, tu, el, nos, vos, los (sujeto) **me, te, le, nos, vos, los (complemento) **ma, ta, sa, nosa, vosa, sa (posesiva) *Compara : ** FR: Tu me donnes le tien et je lui donne le mien. ** EN: You give me yours and I give him mine. ** ES: Me das el tuyo y le doy el mío. ** EL: Tu dona el de tu a me e me dona el de me a el. ** >> Tu me dona ta e io le dona ma > On pote loca la pronomes do on gusta sin ambiguia Patric ** Como on ta sabe si "me" o "ta" es la ojeto? "Mi donas vian al mi" / "Mi donas mi al via"? On nesesa ancora un preposada per indica la resetor, me pensa. Simon *No esiste lingua esata, ance no esperanto, e esperanto paga cara se scemosia... "Mi donas mi al via" es un posablia multe nonprobable, tan multe nonprobable ce me ta dise cuasi nonposable... (Se mi diras en esperanto " Mi vidas lin rigardantan shin", mi ankaù ne scias kiu kiun rigardas! Mi devas dedukti laù la ordo...) Regardante la preposada, on no nesesa el, car la verbo "dona" es duple transitiva (El aseta un complemento direta e un complemento nondireta)... Patric **si la sujeto es ante la verbo, la ojeta pos la verbo, la "ojeto direta" es pos "a", otra pronomes pos se preposas, e la ajetivos de posese es sempre ante un nom - per ce on nesesa esta varias! :-) *On no nesesa ma gusta ce la frase ta es plu corta, lejera, libre o bela... (an si alga sujetal) *LA, EL e LO **"la" es un article/ajetivo/determinante : el determina un sustantiva : la casa (referida/esta/acel/no cualcun) **"el" es un pronom de person o cosa/sustantiva, sujeto o complemento de un verbo : el parla elefen / Me ia vide el (no otra person/cosa) **"lo" es un pronom determinante ce sinifia "esta/acel/la cosa/idea..." en un frase suordinante : lo importante...(= lo ce es/ce pare a me/ importante)... lo ce me dise es... Los ave la mesmas diretos, no ? - Si. Ance me pensa lo (ce los ave la mesma diretos)... Tu no imajina lo tan multe cosas resta per fa... Me sabe lo felis ce el es en se casa nova... Lo serta es ce va pluve pronto... Patric ***Me no comprende como esta esemplos es plu bon ce "Ance me pensa esta", "Tu no imajina ce tan multe cosas resta per fa", "Me sabe felis ce el es en se casa nova", "La cosa serta es ce va pluve pronto". Simon **Ance per evita la repete de sujeto ometeda, varias inclui: ..ce la pluve veni(cade) pronto Myaleee *"Me pensa esta" es demonstrativa en cuando "Me pensa lo" es pronomal... Es un cosa de stilo. Linguas sin stilo e elejes ave no leteratur... **Ai - me no acorda con tu frase final! leteratur antica como Homer e la Eddas (e la biblio) usa un numero limitada de parolas, e un "stilo" simple e direta. Alga linguas no permite multe varia - Xines es un esemplo. La pijines es multe espresos con se vocabula limitada e simple gramatica - per esemplo, la biblio en Bislama es multe plu bela ce el en engles. E alga scrivores moderne, como Hemingway e Vonnegut, ia scrive con frases simple e corta, sin parolas florin. Jorj ***Si. Un bon artiste pote crea mervelias an con materias la plu simple. Simon **Ambos es pronomes, en me comprende de la mundo! "Esta" en "me pensa esta" es un pronom demonstrativa, e "lo" e "me pensa lo" es un pronom personal. La difere es ce "esta" es basal un ajetivo, asi reusada como un pronom, ma "lo" es basal (e sola) un pronom. Simon *"...ce tan multe..." difere de "...lo tan multe...". La prima es asoluta, en cuando la du es relativa... A plu es de nova un elemento stilos... **Pardona, me no comprende ancora esta usa de "lo". Pare ce tu usa un pronom como un sujunta, cual es tro bizara per me mente peti. Esce tu intende ce esta usa de "lo" ave cualce sinifia plu ce "ce" (si nos iniora la difere stilal)? Simon *"Me sabe felis ce el.." no pote es! El sinifia "Me sabe a modo felis..." o "Me sabe esente felis..."... **Per ce no? "Me sabe felis" es un bon frase elefen. "Felis" es un averbo alterante "sabe", e donce el segue direta esta verbo. Simon *"La cosa serta" e "lo serta" es sinonimes... la du es plu corta donce plu fasil usable en un conversa... "ce la pluve cade pronto" es tro longa! e lo es un "pleonasma" : la pluve sempre cade, el no pote fa otra cosa (vapori?)... La pluve es o no es... Pluve o no pluve... No?... "la pluve veni" es bon per "pluve pronto"...Patric **On pote dise ance "La serta es..." sin nesesa "lo". Simon *Si me ia comprende bon, Jorj ia dise ce no... Vera, si on pote, on no nesesa "lo", ma tal "la" no ta es sola article e si ance pronom... Patric **Ma, en "la serta", "la" no es un pronom; en loca, "serta" es un nom. ("La serta" es como "la conserta".) Nos no ajunta normal ajetivos a pronomes, donce "lo serta" no es posable. (Esta truco permete ce nos pote dise "me conose el felis" con la sinifia de "me conose felis el". Ma "me conose tu felis" no vade ancora...) Simon *Me ia pensa ce "serta" es un ajetivo... (ta es plu fasil ce la finis "a/i/e" ta es per nomes/verbos e la fini "o" per ajetivos/averbos ce deveni verbo par la fini "i"... Tal nos ta ave la posesivas ajetival : meo/tuo/elo/seo/noso/voso/loso e pronomal : la meo/la tuo etc... Me pensa ce "esto" ta solve "multo" de "noso" problemes...) UserPatrick Chevin|Patric]]